Open Your Heart
by NintendoSegaFan
Summary: Nia is a normal teenage girl who's an outcast, but that changes when she find a chaos emerald and meets Sonic, but Nia is hiding something from the gang, will Nia open up and stop Eggman? Or is there a Darker force at work?
1. A Not So Normal Day

_Some kids are lucky to have parents who love and care for them, let them do whatever they want, choose their own food, and have family members who love them to bits. Not for me, my family members hate my guts ever since that accident, my parents always choose for me, never let me choose myself, I just wish to escape from this nightmare. And go into the word of adventure._

_I never thought this day would come._

_My name is Nia, this is the story of how it all happened. _

OxOxOxOx

**Chapter 1: A Not so Normal Day.**

It was a warm Saturday morning, a girl in her teens start to wake up. She rubs her eyes and glances at the clock, it read 6:30.

"Nia wake up!" A voice boomed.

The girl, now named Nia Groans, she brushes her red hair out of her face which wasn't hard since her hair was thin, the hair stops halfway down her neck, she has pale skin, green eyes. She huffs as she gets out of bed, currently her age is 15, she goes to the wardrobe and got out her orange tank top, black sleeveless coat, and her flare jeans, she slowly starts to get changed out of her silky pajamas. Nia sighs, today was a family reunion, Nia's dreaded day, luckily it happens once a year, she finishes changing. As soon as she does, her door opens to reveal her father.

"Hurry up! As soon as the reunion is over, we're going to go to the camp." Her dad said.

Nia groans, she dreads camping as much as the reunion, the reason, her annoying cousin will be there. She finishes putting her shoes on, as soon as she finishes, she slowly walks out the door, then down the stairs. Once she reaches the bottom, she heads towards the car where her parents are waiting, she gets into the car.

_'This is gonna be a looong day' _Nia thought.

OxOxOxOx

"Oh June! Your here!" A woman said happily.

Nia's mother nods happily, Nia on the other hand rolls her eyes.

"Yes I'm here Carol, so is my husband Harold" June replies to her sister.

"Oh Harold how are you, did you leave the brat at home? Or is that useless bug somewhere?" Carol asks.

Nia growls with anger, she was starting to reach to her boiling point,

"I'm right here you fool!" Nia hissed.

June shot her a glare, Carol huffs. Nia kept on growling, until she felt a stinging feeling on her left cheek, it took her a while to relied that her dad has slapped her.

"Watch what you say young lady!" Harold said angrily.

'is that all you freaking do!'Nia thought angrily

Tears of frustration rolls down her cheeks as she storms off from the house and into the nearby forest, she didn't even look back at the four adults. She continues to walk forward, heading towards the forest. Anger, hatred, frustration are the few things Nia is feeling right now.

'stupid aunt! Still blaming me for what happened!' Nia thought angrily.

Nia kept on walking, until she tripped over something, she growls in anger, but that subsides when she picks up some thing. She looked at the rock carefully to only relied that it's a red stone.

'I wonder where this came from?'Nia thought.

She stood up and glazed at the red gem, she then points it towards the sun,

'it's so...Shiny'Nia thought.

Nia kept on walking, not aware of the person in front of her, she continues walking, until she bumps into him/her.

"Watch it!" a voice snapped which sounded like a male.

Nia snaps out of her thought, and looks up to see a male. She frowns, the person she bumped into was her cousin's friend.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one who survived the incident, you ruined my and your family lives" the boy with green hair growls.

"Hmph, your pathetic, no wonder I have a bitterness towards humans." Nia calmly replies.

The green haired boy growls with anger, Nia stands there as calm as she can be, with one hand on her hip and the other straight on the other, her eyes are closed.

"I'm gonna beat you up good" he snarled.

"Good luck with that Ben" Nia said, opening her eyes.

Ben gives an angry yell and charged towards her, Nia simply side steps and with that, Ben goes straight into a tree head first. Nia snickers.

"Your pathetic, I'm wasting my time with you!" Nia hisses.

She starts to walk forward, but couldn't get any further as she was slammed against the tree by the neck, she winches a bit.

"That..Was a big mistake." Ben hisses, tightening his grip on her neck.

Nia growls a bit, gripping his wrist to try and get him off.

"Is that how you treat a girl?" A new voice spoke.

Ben looks around, trying to find the source of the voice. He loosens his grip completely, Nia falls onto her knees, coughing.

"Who's there! Show yourself unless your a coward!" Ben yells angrily.

"Me? A coward?" the voice asks, then the voice chuckles "Your wrong there pal."

"Who are you!?" Ben yells again.

"Isn't it obvious, doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Nia asks in a weak voice.

"Shut up! I should kill you!" Ben snarls.

The figure jumped from the tree, and landed next to them, both look at the figure, Ben's jaw drops, while Nia eyes widen with shock.

'N-no way' Nia thought.

"No way! Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" Ben asks.

"The one and only" Sonic replies grinning.

Nia looks at the tree, then back to Sonic. She touches her bottom lip to find it was bleeding, she frowns a little, she hears a silent snicker from Ben. She looks down and relied that her vision was blurry with tears.

"You ok?"

Nia snaps out of her small trance and looks up at to Sonic who had a bit of concern for her.

"J-just fine" she mutters.

"Your not convincing me kid, we need to fix that lip of yours"

Nia falls silent, Ben smirks.

"And your smirking why?" Sonic asks, crossing his arms.

"Erm...Uh...No reason" Ben stammers.

"Suuure your not" Nia said sarcasticly.

Ben shoots her a glare, Nia starts to stand up.

'Maybe, maybe I should go with him, to get away from my sorry excuse of a family' she thought.

"Alright, you win Sonic, I'll go with you"

Sonic grins.

"Good choice"

Ben looks at the two disbelief, Nia looks at him.

"What?"

Ben falls silent and walks the other way. Sonic looks at the boy with confusment. Nia just shrugs her shoulders.

'My day gets weirder and weirder' Nia thought.

OxOxOxOx

**How did Sonic spot the two kids? Will Ben tell her family of what happened? Will Nia smile? **

**Find out next time.**

**Please read and review. **


	2. Meeting the Two Tailed Genius

Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic or any other related characters, I only own my fan characters.

OxOxOxOx

**Chapter 2: **Meeting the two tailed genius.

"There you are, all done" The Doctor said smiling.

"Thanks" Nia mutters.

Nia walks out from the Doctor's office and looks up to See Sonic leaning against the wall, he notices her and grins.

"Took a while eh?"

Nia nods.

"Yeah, it did" she sighs.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Sonic said.

"I couldn't agree more" Nia replies.

Both leave the hospital and start to walk outside, Nia closes her eyes from the sun's rays, she reopens them once her eyes got used to the light. Nia looks around and stares in awe of the big city. Sonic notices and smirks.

"Never been to a city before?" Sonic asks.

"N-no, I haven't" Nia stammers. "I-i never knew it was so big"

"Have your parent's ever brought you to a city before?" Sonic asks.

Nia narrows her eyes, before shaking her head, Sonic's eyes widen a bit.

"Never ever before!?" Sonic asks again.

"Never" Nia replies.

Silence falls between the two. Nia notices Sonic was starting to grin, she looks at him and raises a brow with confusion.

"Now you have"

Nia nods with agreement. Both look at the ocean, Nia feels the sea breeze blowing through her body,

"Let's go, were heading to Mystic Ruins"

"Um, why?" Nia asks.

Sonic looks at her and winks.

"You'll see" Sonic simply replies with.

Nia simply shrugs and starts to follow him as the two start to walk to the train station.

OxOxOxOx

The two get off the train, Nia looks at her surroundings, she starts to follow Sonic down the steps. Once she reaches the bottom she looks around more.

"Why are we here?" Nia asks.

Sonic looks at her and starts to grin, Nia raises a brow.

"To see a friend" Sonic replies.

Nia falls silent as the two continue to walk forward, as the two reach some steps, once they walk up the steps, she sees a building not far from a clearing they're standing on. Nia looks at her surroundings yet again, she notices Sonic was ahead of her, she panics a bit and runs to catch up with him. Once she caught up, the two walk into the building. Sonic grins again while Nia looks around. Then it hit her.

"W-wait, isn't this?" Nia asks.

"Yup, it is." Sonic replies.

"Sonic? I didn't expect you to come." A voice spoke.

The two look at the source of the voice, to see a two tailed fox, Sonic smiled, while Nia stood there.

"Yo Tails, how are you buddy?" Sonic said, walking up to the fox.

"I'm fine Sonic, thanks" Tails replies smiling.

Nia walks up too, Tails turns his attention to her.

"Who's this Sonic?"

"Oops, Sorry Sonic, I forgot to mention my name." Nia said.

"What is your name anyway?" Sonic asks.

"Name's Nia"

"Nia huh? Nice name." Tails said, smiling.

Nia couldn't help but give a small smile herself, Nia crosses her arms and looks around.

"Did you build this all build yourself?" Nia asks

"Yup, sure did." Tails replies.

"Whoa! Impressive, my dad can't even build a shed."

Silence fell between the three, then all laughed.

_'maybe, maybe being with Sonic and others won't be so bad after all'_Nia thought.

"You thirsty Nia?" Tails asks.

Nia falls silent, the last time she had a drink was with dinner last night, she didn't have time to have a cup of tea nor a glass of apple juice this morning.

"What do you have?" Nia asks.

"Well. I don't have much, will lemonade do?"

"Sure. I don't mind at all"

Tails starts to walk to the kitchen, Nia slowly follows, Sonic stands there looking at the two.

_'there's something that Nia's hiding' _Sonic thought _'but what?_'

Sonic shrugs it off and walks to where Nia and Tails are.

OxOxOxOx

**What is Nia hiding? Will Sonic convince Nia to tell her problem? **

**Find out next time**

**Please read and review. **


	3. Meeting Evil and Captured

Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic or any other official characters, I only own my fan characters.

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 3- Meeting Evil and Captured.

It has been a day since Nia had went with Sonic. It is a quiet morning in Tails workshop, Nia turns on her back as her eyes flutter open, she grunts and sits up.

She looks at the clock as it reads 9:30, she gives a small smile.

_'Going with Sonic yesterday was defiantly a good idea, if I didn't. I would of woken up 3 hours ago doing housework' _Nia thought happily.

She flings the covers off her and notices a sports bag, she blinks and looks in the bag, to her surprise, her clothes were in the bag, she looks at the bag with confusion.

"How on earth?" She whispered.

Nia shakes it off and changes into a clean pair of clothing, she was wearing a white jumper. sleeveless jacket, jeans and flat shoes. She closes the bag up, walks to a desk and gets the red chaos emerald out of the draw and puts it in her jacket's pocket, closes the draw and walks out the bedroom. Once she closes the door, she turns and is greeted by Tails who's face is dirty, Nia could tell Tails was busy with one of his inventions.

"Morning Nia, you sleep well?" Tails asks.

"Sure did, and morning to you" Nia replies.

Tails goes back to working on his invention, while Nia sits on a armchair with a glass of orange juice in her hand. She takes one sip before stopping.

"Hey Tails, how did my sports bag get into the room?" Nia asks.

Tails stops of what he was doing and turns to face Nia.

"Ask Sonic, he was the one who got it, he said he didn't know what clothing you wanted so, yeah"

Nia falls silent, she takes another sip of her orange juice.

"As long as I got clothes, I don't really care what colour or what it is" Nia said. "but I wonder how he managed to get into the house, everything was locked"

"The back door was open"

Both turn to see Sonic standing at the doorway, smirking, Tails shook his head while smiling while Nia rolled her eyes.

"Typical, they can't be bloody trusted with locking door's" Nia muttered.

Sonic and Tails laugh of Nia's comment. Silence fell upon the three as a sound was heard outside, all three exchanged glances and ran outside. To only be greeted by several robots and a huge giant one.

"Well, well, if it isn't fox boy and the blue pest" A voice spoke.

Sonic smirked, Tails stood there, while Nia was confused as hell.

"Oh look, it's Egghead, or should I say Eggman" Sonic replies.

Eggman frowned of Sonic's comment.

"Hand over the chaos emerald, and no one won't get hurt" Eggman said.

Sonic and Tails look at each other with confusion, Nia was still quiet, until it suddenly hit her.

_'Oh damn! That red gem was a chaos emerald!' _Nia thought.

Eggman just began to notice Nia who was spaced out. She looks up.

"What?"

"And you are?"

"That's none of your business pal!" Nia snapped.

"Now, now, no need for that tone of voice"

Nia growls before turning her head away, Sonic and Tails looks at her then at Eggman. She puts her hand in her jacket's pocket. Nia then takes her hand out of her pocket, which unfortunately is making Eggman suspicious. Then it hit him.

"Give me the chaos emerald girl!" Eggman said.

"C-chaos emerald, wh-what chaos emerald?" Nia stammers.

"Your not fooling me! I know you have it, hand it over if you value your life!"

Nia growls, and punches one of the robots hard, causing it to malfunction and explode. She shook her hand.

"Ow" she muttered while rubbing the hand she just used.

Nia had obviously started the fight, as Sonic has destroyed 3 of the robots just as more arrive.

"Aww man, how many are there?" Nia whines.

"Good point" Sonic mutters.

Nia was about to punch another one, when the big robot sneaked behind her and picked her off from the ground, she fell silent for a few seconds.

"Put me down you hunk of junk!" Nia yells.

The girl starts to thrash around, shrieking and kicking, trying to get free, but isn't fairing well since this robot was bigger and stronger. The bot was walking towards Eggman with a angry and cursing Nia in hand. Tails stands there helpless while Sonic growls. Sonic was about to do a spin dash, until Eggman noticed.

"I wouldn't if I was you Sonic, you wouldn't want to hurt the girl now wouldn't you?" Eggman stated.

Sonic freezes in his tracks, Nia continues to kick around, until Eggman went into her jacket's pocket and got the red chaos emerald from the girl's pocket.

"Hey!"

Eggman grinned, he then looked at a angered Sonic.

"Well I would love to stay and chat Sonic, but we got to leave."

"we" who's "we"?" Nia asks.

"Me of course...And you, my dear" Eggman replies.

Nia eyes widen, she begins to thrash around more. Eggman just laughed as the two began to make their way to his flying fortress.

"No! Put me down!"

But nothing the girl said would work, she kicks more, making a few dents in the bot.

OxOxOxOx

Tails and Sonic look on with anger, as the fortress turns around and leaves. Sonic and Tails look at each other.

"Is the Tornado ready?" Sonic asks.

Tails smiles and gives the thumbs up.

"It is now Sonic, let's go before we lose track of Eggman's fleet." Tails replies.

Sonic nods and the two run into the workshop.

OxOxOxOx

In the prison hold of the fortress, a girl hugs her knees, but is startled of hearing faint cursing and some serious banging and crashing. Soon the doors open, and so does the cage, Nia is thrown into the cage, landing on her wrist. She gives a cry as pain shoots up her wrist, she sits up. Holding her wrist in pain, the girl's eyes widen.

"Oh god! Are you ok?" the girl asks.

Nia looks at the girl, she had pale skin, sky blue hair where it stops halfway down her back, orange eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a grey jumper underneath. Black cargo pants and white tennis shoes.

"Fine, just, fine" Nia muttered.

The girl frowns, Nia looks at the girl and could tell concern was in her eyes.

"So. Why did you get caught?" The girl asks.

"I had a chaos emerald, and I refused to give it to Egghead, so he took me and the chaos emerald." Nia replies.

"No way! He did the same!" The girl gasps.

"Really? Wow."

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Anna" the girl said.

"Name's Nia." Nia replies.

"Funny isn't it, that we both were captured" Anna said.

Both girls laugh. Nia stops as pain goes through her wrist.

"Ouch, how did you damage your wrist?" Anna asks.

"I think I punched Eggman's robot too hard" Nia replies.

Anna falls silent, Nia looks at the cage's door.

"So, do you know a way to escape"

"Well, I'm planning to wait for Tails and Sonic to co-"

"No way! You know Sonic and Tails!?" Anna gasps.

"Yup, sure do, and I slept in Tails workshop for a night." Nia replies.

Anna smiles. Nia notices and couldn't help but grin.

"Well, shall we think of a way to escape?" Nia asks.

Anna nods and brings a notepad out of her bag and a pencil, Nia smiles.

_'I hope I know what I'm doing' _Nia thought

OxOxOxOx

**Will both girls find a way to escape Eggman and reunite with Sonic and Tails? Can they retrieve the chaos emeralds that Eggman took?**

**Find out next time**

**Please read and review. **


	4. Reunion and Escape

Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic or any other related characters, I only own my fan characters.

Chapter 4- Escape and Reunion.

After writing and drawing on the pad, both girls groan as Anna rip the paper out.

"Damn, there has to be a way" Nia said, looking around.

Silence fell upon the two girls, then an idea came into Nia's mind. She looked at the prison's door.

"Hey Anna, do you have a hair pin?" Nia asks.

"Yes, why?" Anna replies confused.

"Can I have it, please."

Anna blinks and gives a pin to Nia, Nia grins and starts to unlock the door with the hair pin, luckily there was bars instead of walls, it took 3 minutes, but after the minutes were up. Nia had managed to open the door. She stands up triumph.

"There we are, all done. We better get going before Eggman makes an visit" Nia said, walking out.

Anna follows her and puts everything in her bag, including the ripped out paper, to hide evidence. And follows Nia, Nia looks down to her wrist which now has a bandage on, thanks to Anna who kindly put it on .

_'Why did she help me? I didn't need help.' _Nia thought.

The two girls continue to walk/sneak, as they try to find a way to escape. They panic as they hear robots heading their way, both girls dive into a room quickly.

They look around, seeing what was in the room. Then looked around.

"What is this place?" Anna asks.

Nia merely shrugs.

"I have no idea" she replies.

Anna walks forward, to her surprise to see the two chaos emeralds that Eggman had snatched. She nudges Nia with her elbow. Nia grins.

"Whoa, looks like we've hit the jackpot eh?" Nia said, walking to the chaos emerald.

Anna nods and stays where she is. Nia was about to touch the glass, until an alarm went off, causing both girls to jump with fright. Nia quickly smashes the glass, grabs the chaos emerald and runs out, followed by Anna, who wasn't too far from the girl. They continue to run, until they reached outside, Nia walks over to the edge and gulps. She looks again to notice they're flying over the sea.

"Aww man, no escape" Nia whines.

Anna looks around, Nia crosses her arms, huffing. She begins to tap her foot, she stops once she notices two certain people running up to her.

"Guys your here!"

"Sorry bout that Nia, we had problems locating Eggman's fleet." Sonic said.

"That's alright."

"We came as soon as we...." Tails trailed as he looked at her wrist "What happened?" Tails asks as he points to Nia's wrist.

"Oh this. I think I punched Eggman's robot too hard. And pounding on the bigger robot didn't help either, so I sprained it" Nia replies, holding her bandaged wrist.

"Who bandaged it up?" Sonic asks.

"I did" Anna said, walking up to the three.

Sonic and Tails look at the blue haired girl. While Nia looks around.

"Dude, does Egghead ever give up?" Nia whines as robots head towards the group.

"Stay here you two, me and Tails will handle this." Sonic said, as he was running to the robots.

Tails followed Sonic, Nia stood there in disbelief. Anna stood there in silence, both girls look at each other.

"Thought you two could escape eh?"

Nia and Anna's eyes widen and turn to the source of the voice, they see Eggman in his machine, frowning. Nia steps in front of Anna, making sure the girl was safe. Eggman's frown soon turns into a grin, Nia stares at him with confusion.

"Your hiding something, don't deny it. I can tell you are." Eggman stated, as he watches Nia's face have pure shock on it.

_'H-how did he know.' _Nia thought.

"Nia? Are you ok?" Anna asks, concern filling her heart.

"..."

"Nia?"

Nia snaps out of her little trance and looks at Anna, she then looks to the ground. Anna looks at her with confusion and concern.

"Come on you two! Let's bail, this place's gonna blow!" Tails yells at the two girls.

Their eyes widen as both run to the waiting Tornado, Anna hops into the back seat, while Nia climbed onto the left wing, while Sonic was on the right.

"You sure you'll be safe up there Nia?" Tails asks concerned.

"Yup, I've been through worse" Nia replies.

Tails nods and starts the Tornado, Anna looks around. While Nia falls silent, the Tornado leaves the fleet, just as it explodes. Anna looks back. So does Sonic, but Nia remains where she is.

_'how did Eggman know what I was hiding' _Nia thought _'I better be careful when encountering Eggman next time' _

OxOxOxOx

**How did Eggman know Nia was hiding something, will Nia's past catch up with her?**

**Find out next time**

**Please read and review. **


	5. Meeting the Rest Of the Gang

Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic or any other related characters, I only own my fan characters

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 5- Meeting the Rest Of the Gang

It was a peaceful afternoon, Anna was watching Tails work on his invention, while Sonic was on the roof relaxing, Nia on the other hand was in her room in deep thought, thinking of what Eggman said to her.

_'I have no idea how Eggman knows, maybe he has been researching me or something' _Nia thought.

Nia closes her eyes for a second, before opening them. She soon goes from sitting position to lying position, she stares at the roof. Thinking deeply.

_'I wonder how my family have coped of me being gone for a day and a half, probably celebrating' _Nia thought angrily.

Nia slowly takes off her glove to reveal a scar on the front of her left hand, she rubs her right finger across the scar. Nia puts her glove back on as a sound could be heard out the bedroom door, Nia gets off the bed and heads to the door, she walks out the room, closing the door behind her. Once she turns around, she notices Sonic and a Certain red echidna having an argument.

"Sorry Knuckles, I haven't seen it." Sonic said to the enraging echidna.

Knuckles growls, soon his anger turns to curiosity as Nia steps behind Sonic. Sonic notices and turns, he grins to see the human female.

"Good timing Nia"

"What's going on Sonic?" Nia asks.

"Knuckles thinks I stole the chaos emerald off him." Sonic replies, answering Nia's question.

Nia raises a brow, Anna and Tails appears from the other room.

"What's going on Sonic?" Tails and Anna asks In union

"Knuckles recons I stole the chaos emerald off him."

Tails and Anna exchange glances, before looking at the two, Nia shrugs.

"Typical of you Knuckie blaming someone else" Another voice spoke.

Anna and Tails jump of hearing the voice, Sonic and Nia look around. Then they look to the door to come face to face with a certain white bat. Knuckles grumbles.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" Sonic said to the white bat.

"Oh nothing much hun." Rouge replies.

Nia and Anna exchanged glances. Before looking back , Sonic closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Sonic!" A female voice yells with glee.

Sonic's eyes snap open, before he could react, a flash of pink pounces on the blue hero. Nia stands there dumbfound of what just happened. Tails has a smile on his face while sweat dropping, Anna blinks twice. While Sonic merely grunts.

"I knew you would be here Sonic!" the pink hedgehog exclaims.

"Amy get off, can't. Breath" Sonic replies.

Amy gets off Sonic and both stand up. Anna walks up to Nia.

"Where are they all coming from?" Anna whispers in Nia's ear.

Nia merely shrugs. Anna falls silent, Nia looks at the door to see a rabbit come into the room, catching her breath. Next to her a creature.

"Gee Amy, you could of waited." The Rabbit said.

Amy looks at the young rabbit before smiling nervously.

"Sorry Cream, but my Sonic was here and I couldn't wait" Amy replies apologetic.

Cream smiled, her attention was soon turned to Nia and Anna, Anna was completely confused. Nia's attention was turned to Cream. The young rabbit smiled at her, Nia couldn't help but smile back.

"So, where's faker?" Sonic asks the white bat.

Rouge points next to Anna, Anna blinks and turns to her left to only be met by a certain black and red hedgehog, she squeals and moves away. She almost falls but Nia catches the girl.

"Whoa, wipe out." Nia said to Anna.

"Th-thanks Nia" Anna stammers. Still shaken up.

Nia sweat drops, she stands Anna up. Anna soon gets over the shock. And puts a hand on her chest.

"That wasn't very nice Shadow, scaring her." Rouge said.

Rouge only got a 'hmph' as a response, Nia shakes her head and shrugs at the same time. Anna decides to sit down, in case she collapsed from shock. Nia kneels next to the blue haired girl.

"You alright?" Nia asks.

Nia only gets a nod as a response. Nia gives a small frown, she stands up. And looks at Shadow.

"Dude, you really spooked her." Nia said to the black hedgehog.

"Well it's her fault anyway" Shadow replies.

"And how is it "her fault"?" Nia asks.

Shadow fell silent, Nia clenches her fist and grumbles something under her breath before walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water to the now very paled girl. Nia comes back and hands the water to Anna.

"Thanks Nia." Anna said, taking a sip.

"No problem mate." Nia replies.

Soon the creature flies in front of Nia, she blinks twice before smiling.

"Hey there little guy, where did you come from?" Nia asks.

Sonic walks next to Nia.

"This is a chao." Sonic explains to the girl. "He belongs to Cream"

"Well he's a cute one." Nia replies.

Anna soon finishes her drink of water. Tails takes the glass off the girl and puts it on a nearby table.

"Ok, do you two have names?" Knuckles asks the two human girls.

"Oh right sorry, the name's Nia and the blue haired girl's name is Anna" Nia replies, answering Knuckles question.

The echidna falls silent. Nia turns her attention to the Anna. She helps the blue haired girl up.

"You sure your ok now?" Nia asks.

Anna nods a yes, Nia looks at her, with a hint of concern in her eyes. In the corner of the room, Shadow stands there with his arms crossed, he keeps his ruby eyes on the red haired girl.

_'She's hiding something, I can tell from her eyes.' _Shadow thought _'And I plan to find out.' _

OxOxOxOx

**Will Shadow find out about Nia's secret? How ****did Nia get the scar on her left hand. Find out next time! **

**Please read and review. **


	6. Eggman Strikes Again and New weapon

Sonic and other Sonic characters. © Sega

Nia and Anna © NintendoSegaFan.

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 6- Eggman strikes again and New weapon.

Night had arrived, Anna was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, even thought Tails insists she could sleep in his room. Anna felt that Tails should sleep comfortably. So she decided to take the sofa instead. Nia was in her room, looking up to the ceiling, still thinking of what Eggman said. She soon turns onto her side.

_'Not only is Eggman onto me, now Shadow is.' _Nia thought as she remembers Shadow giving her a weird look earlier during the day.

Nia feels her eyelids getting heavy, she gives a sigh before darkness takes over.

OxOxOxOx

Morning had arrived, Nia grunts and sits up. She rubs her eyes and looks around. She flings the covers off her and picks the outfit she was going to wear. Once she chooses it, she undresses from her silk pajamas. Gets freshened up. She soon puts her black tank top on, jean shorts, and her purple flat shoes. She walks out the bedroom, and closes the door behind her. The first person she sees is Anna.

"Morning Nia, sleep well?" Anna said cheerfully.

"Fine, just, fine" Nia replies in a not so cheerful tone.

Anna sweat drops,while smiling Nia walks to the kitchen to grab a glass and pours orange juice in the glass. She returns to Anna and takes a sip.

"Where's Sonic and Tails?" Nia asks.

"Oh right, Sonic and Tails detected a chaos emerald, and they've gone to find it." Anna replies, answering Nia's question.

Nia sits on the sofa, while Anna sits on a red bean bag, Nia takes another sip of her juice. Anna stretches, Anna was wearing a light blue stomach bearing tube top, black trousers with a black skirt on top and a white sleeveless jacket. Anna looks at her strangely.

"Where did yo-"

"Sonic appeared with my large school bag with clothes in it last night" Anna said, before Nia could finish her sentence.

Nia falls silent, Anna looks up to the ceiling. A sound could be heard outside, both girls exchanged glances. Nia finishes her orange juice, puts the glass on the table. Both girls go to the door, once she opens it. They were greeted by a snake type robot. Nia looks up.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come back for round 2" Nia said, crossing her arms.

Anna looks up and squeaks, she hides behind Nia.

"You both got lucky this time, without Sonic around, your both defenseless" Eggman stated.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Nia asks smirking.

Nia's smirk turns into a frown as Eggman sneers. Then he points to Nia's wrist which was still damage from the last fight. Nia curses under her breath.

"Like I said, your defenseless."

All of a sudden, the snake robot attacked the two girls, Nia and Anna barely dodge the snake's attack. The snake chose Nia as it's victim, Nia dodges yet another attack by the snake. Anna runs into the workshop to find a weapon.

_'At least Anna's safe' _Nia thought.

Anna runs into Nia's room, she looks through her bag, until she feels something leathery, she looks to see a belt with two pockets, Anna raises a brow and looks in it, to her surprise to see two sais. She runs back out.

"Nia catch!" Anna yells to the girl as she tosses the belt.

Nia catches easily, she opens the pockets, her smile growing wide.

"No way!" Nia yells out with glee as she takes the sais out, and tosses the belt back to Anna.

The snakes attacks again, Nia dodges once again, and lands next to Anna.

"Where did you find these and the belt?" Nia asks.

"They were in your bag." Anna replies.

"Thank you Sonic!" Nia yells with glee once again as she strikes the snake.

The snake hisses, then attacks Anna, Nia stands in front of the snake, grabbing the top and bottom of it's open mouth. Both struggle for strength. Nia was saved from a flash of blue, she fell onto her knees.

"You alright Nia?" Sonic asks the girl.

"Yup, good timing Sonic" Nia replies.

"Sonic you pest!" Eggman yells to the blue hedgehog.

"Back again? I thought you learned your lesson." Sonic replies.

While the snake and Eggman were distracted, Nia runs up to the snake, jumps into the air, and slashes the snake with the sais. She kneels on the other side of the snake. Within seconds the snake splits into three and explodes. Nia stands up and looks to Eggman, smirking as she gives him the thumbs down.

"You little brat!" Eggman snarls.

"Run along now Eggman, I believe you just lost" Sonic said to the now angered Eggman.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Eggman yells as he flies off.

Sonic looks at the girl and gives her thumbs up. Nia nods and gives a small smile. Sonic could tell Nia was hiding something, she didn't have that sparkle. It's as if she's lost it. Anna looks at Sonic then at Nia, Anna frowns a bit, even she was getting worried for Nia.

OxOxOxOx

**G.U.N's Base. **

"So Shadow, what is it you want me to look up?" Rouge asks the black hedgehog.

"That Nia kid, she's hiding something." Shadow replies.

"Well, ok, I'll give you answers when I find something." Rouge said as she turns to the computer.

Shadow stands in the corner of the room, with his arms crossed. Rouge keeps on typing, until she finds something.

"Shadow I found something." Rouge said.

Shadow unfolds his arms and walks up to the white bat.

"Oh my." Rouge gasps.

"What?"

Shadow looks at the screen, he freezes in place for a few seconds, he starts to read an article Nia's uncle had written, but kept it on his computer. Until Rouge hacked his computer.

"You, you don't think she did that do you?" Rouge asks Shadow.

Shadow fell silent, he narrows his eyes. He moves from the computer.

"Let's go, we've got some questions to ask her." Shadow said to the white bat.

Rouge's eyes widen a bit, then she turns to the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, we shouldn't. I mean, what if she refuses?"

"...Then I'll force it out of her" Shadow replies before chaos controlling away.

Rouge gets up from her seat and follows Shadow, in case he did something reckless that could upset or harm Nia.

OxOxOxOx

**What was the article Shadow and Rouge had read? Will Shadow force Nia to tell what she's hiding? Find out next time!**

**Please read and review. **


	7. the Truth Revealed and Kidnapped

Sonic characters © Sega

Anna and Nia © NintendoSegaFan.

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 7- the Truth Revealed and kidnapped.

It's a lazy afternoon, Anna sits on the bean bag, while Nia sleeps on her stomach on the sofa. Anna sighs before stretching, Nia opens her eyes a bit. Before closing them. Nia is wearing a jumper with a tank top underneath, black flares and the same purple flat shoes, while Anna wears a white t-shirt, black shorts and white flat shoes.

"Man, it's boring around here." Anna said stretching once again.

"I couldn't agree more." Sonic said who was on another bean bag.

Anna relaxes into the bean bag while Nia sleeps peacefully. Turning onto her back. Anna sits up, it was now Sonic's turn to relax into the bean bag. Nia stretches, before her right leg dangles off the sofa while her left stays on the sofa, her left arm across her stomach, while her right dangling down like her right leg.

"Well, someone's lazy today." Anna said.

Sonic chuckles, Nia opens one eye.

"Whatever" Nia mutters. Turning her back onto the two.

Anna sweat drops while smiling, Sonic smirks. The peace was soon interrupted when Tails came flying through the door.

"Guys!" Tails yells.

Nia falls off the sofa from fright, the poor girl lands on her face, Anna and Sonic jump a bit from Tails sudden outburst. Nia groans and sits up, rubbing her face.

"Whoops sorry Nia, didn't mean to startle you" Tails said apologetic.

"Dude, what's with the outburst?" Nia asks, still rubbing her face as tears appear in the corner of her eyes.

"Nia, I suggest you and Anna go for a long walk." Tails said.

"Why?" Nia asks standing up.

"Shadow and Rouge are heading this way, and I overheard their conversation about asking you questions"

Nia's stomach drops, Anna shoots up from the bean bag, which causes Sonic to jump a bit from Anna's outburst.

"You two take the back door." Tails said to the two girls.

Anna and Nia nod, they quickly put their flat shoes on, and run to the back door. They go through the door, both girls sneak around carefully.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Nia asks Anna in a whisper.

Anna nods a yes, both girls sneak to get to the train that will lead them to Station Square. They make it to the train without trouble. Both girls board the train.

"I wonder what Shadow wanted to ask you?" Anna asks.

Nia merely shrugs, Anna falls silent.

_'I have an idea what he wanted to ask me' _Nia thought.

OxOxOxOx

"Alright faker, where is she?"

Sonic and Shadow stare at each other in a fighting stance.

"For the last time Shadow! I don't know!" Sonic said irritated.

Shadow lets out a growl, while in another room, Rouge and Tails are having a conversation.

"But, why would Shadow ask questions? I mean, Nia's very stubborn and won't even tell." Tails said to the white bat.

"I know, I was trying to tell Shadow that, but he was stubborn himself and didn't listen" Rouge replied crossing her arms "I don't want to pressure the poor girl."

Tails crosses his own arms.

"Maybe Anna could ask, I mean, Nia's not stubborn towards her." Tails said.

"It's worth a try, we'll have to ask her when she gets back."

"Yeah, even Sonic's becoming concerned for Nia, he said to me, as if she's lost her sparkle in her eyes."

The white bat falls silent.

"Well, don't tell Nia but, I found an article her uncle wrote. I have it here." Rouge said, handing the paper to Tails.

Tails reads the paper, his eyes widening a bit. He looks back at Rouge who nodded. Tails looks back at the paper.

"There's no way she could of done that! Could she?" Tails said.

Rouge shrugs her shoulders, Tails hands the article back to the white bat.

"I think there's some lying within her uncle." Rouge said.

Tails nods.

OxOxOxOx

Nia smiles as she stretches, she lies back down onto the warm, white sand.

"Now this is the life." Nia said.

Anna nods in agreement, she lies on her stomach her toes and fingers going through the warm sand.

"Nia?"

Nia turns to face Anna who had concern within her eyes, Nia sits up.

"What's wrong Anna?" Nia asks.

"Well..I..Uh are you..."

"Thought you could escape?" A voice spoke.

Nia's blood run cold, her eyes widen as her stomach drops. Anna turns pale, both girls turn to see an not amused Shadow.

"Oh, hi there." Anna stammers.

"You." Shadow said, pointing at Nia "Got some questions to ask you."

Nia narrows her eyes. Anna looks at the girl. Concern in her eyes.

"Shadow!" Sonic yells, catching up to the black and red hedgehog. Not far from him is Rouge and Tails.

"Sonic!" Amy yells with glee, running up to him, not far from her is Cream and Cheese.

"What's going on?" The red echidna asks, seeing Shadow and Sonic having a battle not far from the master emerald.

"This kid is hiding something!" Shadow snarls.

"Shadow stop it!"

Anna looks at Nia, she frowns as she notices something was in Nia's eyes. It looked like...Tears. While the others were bickering and arguing. Anna crawls up to the girl.

"Nia, Nia what are you hiding?" Anna asks concern in her eyes.

Nia looks to Anna who had tears going down her cheeks. Nia freezes for a minute before her own tears roll down.

"Nia?"

_'Dammit, dammit all. It's caught up, I can't hide it much longer. I-i should of told them from the start' _Nia thought sadly.

Nia wanted to stop the tears. But nothing was working, she tried to wipe them, but they kept on coming. Nia bites her bottom lip.

Everyone froze and looked at Nia, she was looking down, tears rolling down her cheeks. Nia gives a sigh.

"Get comfortable, it's, it's time I told what I've been hiding for these last three weeks." Nia said.

Everyone look at her. Anna blinks twice.

OxOxOxOx

"Well, it happened about 5 years ago, me and my family went to a camp, like we normally do. It was a nice day, y' know, fishing, and all those stuff." Nia explained as she holds Cheese.

"So, what happened?" Cream asks.

"Well, I had a cousin, he was two years older than me, he was more like a brother than a cousin. His dad, had angered him by insulting me. He got mad and headed back to the camp. We kinda got lost."

"What happened next?" Anna asks.

"Well..." Nia pauses as she feels tears building again "We were walking, we heard a sound, we both looked up. To see a landslide of rocks happen. We both ran, but I was slower than he was. So he did something...He...He pushed me out of the way and took the wrath of the landslide instead"

Nia bit her bottom lip as the tears came, Amy and Cream had their own tears building up. Anna looks away, closing her eyes.

"Once the dust cleared, I stood there in horror to see him, lifeless. My cousin opened his eyes, he took my hand and held my hand for a few seconds. Before going limp, just as that happened the rest of the family appeared. His parents stood there in shock, I moved my hand away from his, looking at the ground. Saying nothing. His sister and brother asked what happened. But I didn't respond, I was In so much shock"

Rouge looks away, Anna starts to feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"It was about a week after his death that an witness appeared and told the family what happened, his parents gave me an icy glare which caused me to freeze in place, after the funeral, I tried to apologize. But they didn't accept it, they said it was my fault that it happened."

"But, time heals, right?" Anna said.

"For them it didn't! They still blame me! My aunt said it should have been me dead!" Nia said angrily as tears roll down.

Anna frowns.

"I got a question, why are you wearing gloves?" Amy said.

Nia gives a sigh, she slowly takes her left glove off. To reveal a scar, everyone gasps.

"H-how did you get that?" Anna asks stammering.

"Sonic."

"Yeah, what's up?" Sonic replied.

"You remember the green haired kid, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Then it suddenly hit him.

"Wait! You don't mean..."

"Yes, he was the one who gave me this, it was a year after my cousin's death. It was with a sharp rock."

Silence fell upon the group. Nia puts her glove back on, she closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks.

Rouge walks up to the girl and hands her the article. Nia opens her eyes and starts to read.

"I accidentally hacked your uncle's computer, and I found this." Rouge explained.

Nia clenches her fist angrily, until the knuckles went white.

"Lies! This is all lies! How could he!" Nia said angrily.

"You mean, you didn't know about it?" Shadow said.

"No I didn't!!! How could he do that to me! I didn't do all of this! Nor what happened 5 years ago! The incident 5 years ago was an natural accident!!!!"

Nia's anger turns to sadness as she starts to cry again.

"I'm so sorry! I should of said something in the first place!"

"Oh Nia." Anna said, crying herself.

an explosion happened, everyone got to their feet. A crab like robot had appeared.

"Again, don't you give up." Sonic said.

"I told you, you didn't see the last of me." Eggman replies.

Everyone went to attack the crab, except Cream who stayed with Anna and Nia. Unaware a giant robot was sneaking up to them with a needle of sort. Nia was about to say something, until a sharp pain was felt on her neck. Nia's eyes widen, soon her eyes turn blank before passing out.

"Nia!"

The giant robot picks the girl up, and flies off with a limp Nia in hand. Anna and Cream watch in horror as the, robot flies off.

OxOxOxOx

Sonic was about to attack the bot, until it dug underground and fled. Everyone looked around in confusion. Eggman started to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" Knuckles asks angrily.

"While you fools were distracted, another of my bot should of grabbed what I was after." Eggman said as he flew off.

"What did Eggman mean by that?" Amy asks.

"Sonic!" Anna yells as her and Cream appear.

"What's up?"

"One of Eggman's robots took Nia!"

Everyone gasps, it then suddenly clicked into Sonic's mind.

"So that's what Eggman meant! We need to locate his base right away!"

Everyone nodded.

OxOxOxOx

**The truth finally comes out of Nia's past, but now Nia is Eggman's prisoner. What does Eggman want with Nia? will the gang find the base before Eggman does something that will harm her? Find out next time.**

Please read and review.


	8. Searching For the Base and Test Subject

Sonic characters © Sega

Nia and Anna © NintendoSegaFan.

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 8- Searching for the Base and Test Subject

**G.U.N's Base. **

"Have you found anything?" Shadow asks.

Rouge sighs before facing the black and red hedgehog.

"No luck, it's as if Eggman's gone off the planet." Rouge replies.

"How can the Doctor do that? There's no way he can, not without a rocket"

Silence fell upon the two.

"I wonder if Tails is having any luck." Rouge said.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Shadow mutters.

_'you better be ok kid' _Rouge thought.

OxOxOxOx

**Tails workshop**

"Found anything yet?" Sonic asks.

Tails faces away from the computer and shakes his head.

"No luck yet Sonic, but I'll keep on trying"

Sonic fell silent.

OxOxOxOx

**Master emerald shrine**

Knuckles lies on the ground not far from the steps. He looks up to the sky.

"Knuckles?"

the red echidna sits up to see Cream and Amy, he looks at the two,

"Have you seen miss Anna?" Cream asks.

"Yeah, she's over there." Knuckles said pointing over to the edge, "the kid hasn't moved from her spot for two hours now"

Amy and Cream walk over to Anna who as her feet dangling over the island. She has her face looking down.

"Anna?"

Anna turns to face Amy and cream who had sadness in their eyes, she gives a small smile before looking down.

"It's ok, I'm sure Nia can hold on until the base is found." Amy said, hoping to cheer her up.

"Amy's right, Nia's a strong girl. I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so." Anna replies.

OxOxOxOx

**Eggman's base- Location: Unknown. **

Nia eyes flutter open, she looks around. The girl tries to sit up, but suddenly relied she can't move her legs nor arms, she looks to see her wrists strapped down, along with her ankles.

"What the" she whispers.

"Ah, decided to wake up eh." A familiar voice spoke.

Nia turns her head to the source of the voice. She frowns to see Eggman standing not far from the teen.

"What do you want!"

"Now, now, I just need you for a little 'test'"

Nia gulps, she didn't like the sound of what Eggman had just said.

"Wh-what k-kind of t-test?" Nia stammers.

"Just something with a needle that's all" Eggman said, watching Nia's reaction

Nia's eyes widen in horror.

"N-needle" Nia squeaks.

Nia's fear subsides for a few minutes. Confusion takes over instead.

"Where are we anyway?" Nia asked.

"Ah, somewhere your friends will never think to look." Eggman replies.

"And that is where?"

"The ocean floor of course"

Nia's eyes widen with shock.

"As soon as I've done the test, the egg carrier 2 will leave the ocean floor and fly the air."

Nia fell silent.

OxOxOxOx

**Tails Workshop. **

Everyone is in the computer room, trying to think where Eggman has taken Nia, they begin to either pace around. Or sit and think.

"Eggman isn't on radar anywhere. It's like he's vanished." Tails explains.

Anna was in the corner sitting on a chair with her arms crossed.

_'If Eggman isn't anywhere on radar' _Anna thought _'Then he, wait...I got it!" _

Anna stands up in a sudden outburst, causing Cream and Knuckles to jump in fright.

"I got it!" Anna yells, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Tails asks.

"The ocean! That's where the one place radar cannot get to unless your in a submarine"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner!"

"But there's a problem, the ocean is so big, Eggman could be anywhere" Rouge explains

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Anna sighs.

"But you did well honey, at least we know the base is under the ocean"

OxOxOxOx

**Eggman's base- Location: the ocean floor. **

Nia was silence for a few minutes. Until a robot appeared with something in it's hands, Nia couldn't tell what it was. It then suddenly clicked into her mind of what it was. Her eyes widen, she closes her eyes, trying to break free but with no luck at all. A sharp pain was felt, Nia's eyes snap open, she clenches her hand into a fist and grits her teeth, Eggman stands there grinning. Soon the needle comes out of her arm, Nia begins to tremble, and sweat. She feels her eyelids getting heavy. The only thing she sees is blurry figures, her hand soon goes limp.

"Set course to the sky."

OxOxOxOx

**Tails workshop. **

"Guys! Eggman's on the move!" Tails yells, causing everyone to come running to the room.

"Where is he?" Rouge asks.

"He's in the sky"

"Tails get the tornado ready, we're on a rescue mission." Sonic said.

Tails nods and runs to get the tornado.

OxOxOxOx

**Now that Tails has found Eggman, him, Sonic and Shadow go on a rescue mission, but what was the injection the robot used on Nia, what will happen to Nia? Find out next time!**

**Please read and review.**


	9. Rescue and Shocking Surprise

Sonic characters © Sega

Anna and Nia © NintendoSegaFan.

Chapter 9- Rescue and Shocking Surprise.

OxOxOxOx

**The sky **

The Tornado carries on going, trying to find Eggman's fleet. On the wings are the two heroes Sonic and Shadow.

"For Eggman's sake he better have not hurt her" Sonic said.

Shadow had said nothing, the only thing that is on his mind at the moment is to make sure Nia is bought back safe and sound, Shadow has no idea why this is on his mind. It's probably because Nia and Shadow had something in common that they lost someone that they cared for.

"Eggman's fleet ahead!" Tails yells over the wind.

Sonic and Shadow look straight in front of them to see Eggman's fleet.

"I hope your ready faker." Shadow said.

"Me ready? Of course I'm ready" Sonic replies.

Shadow stands up on the Tornado, followed by Sonic as the two are ready to storm Eggman's fleet.

OxOxOxOx

Nia groans as she starts to recover from the needle incident. She sits up to only discover that she's trapped in a cage, Nia groans, she rubs her head only to be met by ears, she blinks twice. She feels all over head, until she feels three spines. Nia blinks in confusion. Until her hand presses onto the floor behind her back until her hand presses on something she feels again to only feel a...Tail, Nia eyes widen, she sees a mirror.

_'how did that get there' _Nia thought.

Nia goes over to the mirror and looks into it. She twitches as she sees herself in the mirror, she has three spines sticking down, five bangs. Tanned skin. Nia was wearing the clothes she still had on, her fur colour was a light blue, her eyes have remained the same colour. She takes her glove off to find her scar was still there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

OxOxOxOx

Sonic, Shadow and Tails make their way through the base, destroying the robots easily. Until a scream could be heard All three froze in place.

"Did you hear that?" Tails asks.

"Sure did buddy, let's follow the scream" Sonic said.

All three sped towards the source of the scream, once they came to the scream, they enter the room, to find it empty, except with the cage in it.

"Sonic look!" Tails said pointing to the cage.

Tails runs over to the cage and opens it easily with lock picking skills. He enters the cage.

"You ok miss?" Tails asks the female.

Nia turns to face Tails, Tails blinks for a few seconds. Until it hit him.

"N-N-Nia?" Tails stammers.

"Tails, are you ok?" Sonic asks.

Sonic and Shadow walks to the cage, they look at the female. Nia looks at them and takes her left glove off to reveal the scar, Sonic and Shadow's eyes widen.

"No way" Shadow mutters.

"N-N-Nia, is, is that really you?" Sonic asks, can't believe what he's seeing.

"Eh he he, hey guys" Nia said giving a nervous smile.

"What the heck happened!?" Tails asks.

"Eggman injected me with something, I passed out and I woke up like this." Nia explains.

Sonic and Tails fell silent. Shadow walks up and picks Nia up, she gives a squeak of shock.

"Lets go, we've got her back, we better hurry before the doctor pays a visit."

Sonic and Tails nod, once the three turn around, they're confronted by the crab robot from the beach, and Eggman in his hovercraft. Frowning.

"This was a unexpected visit from you three. If I knew you were coming, I would of sent a welcome committee.

"What did you do to her!?" Sonic asks angrily.

"It's simple really, I injected the female with a substance that could turn human into one of you, so I decided to test it on your little friend there"

"Can it be reversed?" Tails asks.

"Afraid not fox boy. She's stuck like that" Eggman said then laughed.

Sonic and Tails eyes widen, they looked to Nia who had a smirk on her muzzle. Eggman also noticed this.

"What's with the smirk!" Eggman said angrily.

"Well now. There's one good thing you did there, I can restart my life again, Sonic, Tails and Shadow should know what I'm talking about" Nia said.

Sonic, Tails look at her with confusion, Shadow smirked himself. That's until Sonic and Tails knew what she was talking about. And grinned. While Eggman was confused as hell.

"We would love to stay and chat, but we gotta take her back to a worrying friend." Shadow said, holding his grip on the female.

Shadow sped off, not far from them was Sonic and Tails. They kept on running, until they reached the Tornado. Tails hopped into the front while Shadow placed Nia in the back, Sonic hopped onto the right side of the wing while Shadow hopped into the left Tails starts the Tornado and flies off. Nia looks to her right to watch the clouds fly by.

OxOxOxOx

**Tails Workshop.**

Anna sits on the sofa, stressed after Nia's kidnapping. Rouge and Amy comfort the female, Amy's ears perk up of hearing engine sounds. All three get off the sofa and head outside, followed by Cream and Cheese,

Sonic, Shadow and Tails hop out the Tornado, Nia does the same but almost falls, luckily Sonic catches the female before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks Sonic" Nia said.

"No problem Nia" Sonic replies. As he puts her on the ground

"Sonic?"

Sonic and Nia turn to face Anna, Amy, Rouge and Cream who were looking at Nia with confusion. Nia blushes in embarrassment. Sonic notices and smirks.

"Girls, do you know this is Nia?" Sonic said.

"Prove it!" Anna growls.

Nia sighs before taking her left glove off, all girls gasp to see the scar.

"N-N-Nia, wh-what h-happened." Anna stammers.

"It's, it's a long story" Nia replies.

Everyone walks indoors, the girls start to wonder how Nia had ended up like she is now, Nia sits everyone down and explains what happened while she was on Eggman's ship.

"So THAT what happened." Anna said.

"Can It be reversed?" Amy asks.

Tails and Nia shook their heads.

"No It can't, according to Eggman. Looks like she's stuck like this."

Nia fell silent.

OxOxOxOx

Night had arrived, Amy and Cream had returned home, Rouge had went back to G.U.N's base, Knuckles went to guard the master emerald, Tails was inside with Anna talking about today's event, and Shadow doing whatever the hell he normally does, Sonic was lying in the roof. His attention is soon turned to a certain light blue female hedgehog, Sonic stands up and jumps down the roof.

"Nia?"

the ex- human jumps from fright. She turns to face Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, you scared me." Nia said, putting a hand on her chest.

"Sorry about that, how are you coping with the change"

"It feels weird, but I'll get used to it."

"Y' know Nia, you should get a new name" Sonic said.

Nia looks at him, she falls silent for several seconds.

"That was random" Nia replies.

"Sorry, just giving a suggestion.

Nia falls silent. She gives a yawn, tears appear in the corner of her eyes.

"I'll think about it." Nia said.

Nia starts to walk back in giving Sonic a tiring wave. Sonic smiles at the female. Then he looks up to the stars.

OxOxOxOx

**Now Nia is back safe and sound, will she get used to her new changes? Will Nia get a new name? Will it be a peaceful day tomorrow for the gang? Find out next time!**

**Please read and review. **


	10. Nightmare and New Name

Sonic Characters © Sega

Nia and Anna © NintendoSegaFan

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 10- Nightmare and New Name.

It was a peaceful night at Mystic Ruins, at Tails Workshop everyone is fast asleep, not a sound could be heard in the room. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. In Nia's room, the ex-human begins to stir in her sleep, sweat trickling down her face. Her breathing getting heavy, groans escaping her lips.

OxOxOxOx

**In Nia's Dream. **

The female hedgehog starts to wonder around the pitch darkness. Her emerald eyes darting left to right.

"Hello?" She calls her voice echoing "Can anyone hear me?"

She continues to walk, but freezes in place as a chill runs up her spines. She looks around, not noticing a mist approaching her, she was about to continue to walk, until the mist held the girl down, like rope or chains would do. She struggles.

"Who's there?" Nia asks, her breathing getting shaky as she struggles to escape. "Sh-show yourself?"

A voice chuckles in the darkness, Nia looks around. Trying to find the source.

"My, my, scared are we?" The voice asks.

"Wh-who's there?"

"My identity will not be revealed for now my dear. But we'll soon meet."

Nia was confused, what did that mean? She looks around. Soon something was approaching the girl, she looks at it and screams.

**End of Dream**

OxOxOxOx

Nia sits up fast, her breathing heavy, sweat trickling down her face. She lies back down, sighing. She looks at the clock near her that reads 1:30 AM. Nia groans as her eyes start to close again.

OxOxOxOx

Morning had arrived, Nia grunts and sits up. Rubbing her head, what did the voice mean 'they will soon meet'? Nia sighs and flings the covers off, walking to the bag and choosing a outfit.

Nia closes the bedroom door after her, she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. As soon as the girl turns around, she is surprised to see the two G.U.N's agents Rouge and Shadow in the room. Anna, Sonic and Tails were nowhere in sight.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Nia asks.

"Well morning hun. Just checking up on you to see how you've coped with the changes" Rouge replies answering Nia's question.

"Oh"

"And we're here also as babysitting duty, typical of faker to find a chaos emerald" Shadow said, looking at the female.

"Another chaos emerald found?" Nia asks.

"Yup, they were such in a rush. They said for us two to keep you company." Rouge replies.

Nia falls silent. Rouge stands up from her seating. Followed by Shadow who uncrossed his arms from his chest and unleaned from the wall.

"Come on honey, you can come to the base with us" Rouge said looking at the female.

"A-are you sure, I mean, I don't want to cause trouble for you two" Nia replies, unsure.

"Yes we're sure. The only one who would probably cause trouble is faker." Shadow replies.

Rouge shakes her head and smiles at Shadow, Nia gives a small giggle.

"Well, alright."

Shadow and Rouge start to walk off, following them was Nia, who was not far behind.

OxOxOxOx

**G.U.N's Base. **

Nia looks at her surroundings, as she walks. She's heard from Sonic and Tails that G.U.N's base was huge, Nia didn't expect them to tell the truth. She continues to look around. Until they came to a stop.

"What's in there?" Nia asks.

"The computer room." Rouge replies.

Nia blinks twice, all three walk in the room. Nia looks in awe of the size of the room.

"Whoa! This place is huge" Nia said, looking around.

"A certain blue hedgehog told us you were thinking about changing your name" Rouge said, completely catching Nia off guard.

"Well, I have been thinking about it." Nia muttered.

"And?"

"I think changing my name would be for the best, in case my 'family' sees me as evil and decides to get rid of me"

Rouge nods in agreement to Nia's sentence. While Shadow leans against the wall.

"But, can you really change my name?" Nia asks.

"Of course, we've done it before to people who either gotten stalked or had an horrific incident" Rouge replies.

"Well. Alright."

Nia falls silent of what to name herself, she had always liked the name of Jade. And even had to attempt to rename herself, but was discovered by her big mouth cousin and got punished badly for it.

"But. You do relied, once you change your name, there's no going back." Shadow said looking at her.

Nia looks at him and nods.

"I know, that's why I thought about it last night. And I'm willing to take that risk. Besides, my family won't accept me back anyway" Nia replies.

"...Good point."

Nia looks at Rouge, this was it. Her name was officially gonna be changed and there's no going back. Once she's renamed herself, she can never have the old name back she once had. Nor her life as human, but she had accepted it from the beginning she was turned into a hedgehog by Eggman.

"Thought of a name?" Rouge asks.

"Yes, it's gonna be Jade" she replies.

Rouge nods and starts to type on the computer, and changes the image from human to figure she is now, luckily, Rouge had asked Nia to have a picture of the person she is now.

"There we are all done, it says. Name: Jade the hedgehog, Age: 15, Gender: Female. And that's all. We'll put down some more information later." Rouge said to her.

Nia, now named Jade nods.

"But it'll take some time for the others to get used to calling you Jade" Rouge said.

"Yup, as long as they don't say it in front of any of my family members I don't care how long it'll take. For them to get used to calling me Jade" Jade replies.

"We better take you back to the workshop before faker, fox boy and your friend start to panic and cause chaos" Shadow said.

Both girls nod, the three head from the computer room and towards the exit.

OxOxOxOx

**Tails Workshop. **

All three make it back, to their surprise, Sonic, Tails and Anna haven't come back from their Chaos emerald hunt. They walk into the workshop. Jade's ears twitch of hearing engine sounds.

"hmph, looks like they're back, about time to" Shadow mutters.

Rouge rolls her eyes while Jade giggles. Shadow looks at the girl, it's the first time he's seen her smile over the two weeks that she's known him. But to Shadow, that smile seems familiar. Where has he seen it before? The black and red hedgehog shakes it off. Just as Sonic, Tails and Anna comes through the door.

"Hey guys, I hope Nia didn't cause problems" Tails said apologetic.

"Don't you mean Jade hun." Rouge replies.

"Huh?"

Sonic knew what Rouge meant, he looks at the girl and gives her a grin.

"decided to change your name eh?" Sonic asks.

"Yup, I thought about what you said to me last night. And that changing my name was for the best."

"Aww man, looks like it'll take some time for me to get used to calling you Jade" Anna said.

Jade giggled more, Sonic smiled, Tails snickered. While Rouge also smiled. But to Shadow, that smile and giggle sounds somewhat familiar to him, why is it bothering him? He shakes his head.

"Let's go Rouge, the Commander probably want's us to go on a mission." Shadow said.

The white bat nods and follows Shadow.

"So Ni- Er I mean Jade, how does it feel to be a bit like Sonic?" Tails asks.

"It felt weird having three spines at first. But I've gotten used to it." Jade replies.

All three nods. Tails goes to the garage part to fix up the Tornado after having a dogfight with one of Eggman's robots. And having the Tornado damaged. Sonic runs off as he normally does. Anna follows Tails to assist him. Jade goes outside and sits on the steps to enjoy the cool breeze. She closes her eyes.

_'Man, I've been through a lot over the last three weeks. I met Sonic after that fight with Ben. Captured by Eggman, met Anna on his ship, met the rest of the gang. Told them of my past. Kidnapped again by Eggman, turned into a hedgehog and staying like this for the rest of my life. And having my named changed' _Jade thought. _'at least it's for the best' _

She closes her eyes. Letting the breeze flow against her body. A smile appears on her lips.

OxOxOxOx

**Nia can now start her life again after being renamed Jade. But who was the person in her dreams? Does Jade remind Shadow of someone? Will the person's threat come true? Find out next time!**

**Please read and review. **


	11. Shocking News

Sonic characters © Sega

Jade and Anna © NintendoSegaFan

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 11- Shocking News

It was a nice warm afternoon, instead of being in Tails workshop. Jade the hedgehog sits on the warm sands of the beach. She soon lies down, enjoying the sun rays. It's the first time she's been out on her own for 15 years. She closes her eyes for a while, she soon reopens them. A frown appears as she remembers the nightmare she had last night.

_'What was that dream about?' _She thought.

Jade shakes it off and continues to enjoy the sun. she's wearing a pink t-shirt, black shorts and sandals.

"Oh, good afternoon miss Jade." A familiar voice spoke.

Jade turns to see Cream and Cheese coming towards her, Jade couldn't help but smile.

"Afternoon to you Cream." Jade replies.

The young rabbit sits next to her while Cheese sits on Jade's lap.

"Where's Amy?" Jade asks.

"Oh that, well, Amy saw Sonic and chased him." Cream replies.

Jade shakes her head and smiles.

"Typical." Jade mutters.

Cream giggles.

OxOxOxOx

**Tails workshop **

Sonic comes through the door after being chased by Amy, he gives a breath of relief.

"Sonic, come here for a second." Tails said.

Sonic blinks and walks over to where Tails and Anna is.

"What's up Tails?"

Tails turns to face Sonic, shock written all over his face. Sonic looks at Tails with confusion.

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asks.

"W-well" Tails stammers "I took a bit of Jade's blood to do a test and...."

"And?"

"W-well, s-she...she has s-some of your DNA" Tails said his voice shaking.

Sonic's eyes widen with pure shock, Anna freezes in her place and slowly turn to face Tails.

"Y-your k-kidding r-right?" Anna asks stammering.

"Afraid not, somehow Eggman put some of your DNA into that liquid. Did you lose some blood or hair one day?" Tails said.

Sonic thought for a few seconds. Until he slowly nods.

"Yeah, I got scratched on the shoulder by a wolf robot. It was deep too. Some of my blood fell onto the floor."

"That's it! Somehow Eggman took some of your blood and mixed it into the liquid, no wonder Jade has your spines!"

Sonic and Anna look at each other then back at Tails. Sonic gave a huge sigh.

"Well, I better find her." Sonic said.

"I'll come with you Sonic" Tails replies.

OxOxOxOx

Cream and Jade have been sitting on the warm sand for half an hour. Both enjoying the weather while they can. The weather had promised that rain was on the way. And both girls wanted to make the best of the weather.

"Miss Jade, what do you see Sonic as?" Cream asks.

"Sonic, well, to tell you the truth. I see him as a big brother, always helping me solve my problems. I mean, he helped me 3 weeks ago when I was still human. And I feel that Sonic is the only person I should tell my problems. Family, Bullying, etc" Jade replies.

"What about miss Rouge?"

"Rouge, well, I see her as a close friend. Like you and Amy. And I feel she's the only person to turn to if I have 'personal' problems that I can't tell Sonic"

"Jade!"

Jade and Cream turn to see Sonic and Tails heading their way. Jade wants to move, but she doesn't want to disturb Cheese who is asleep on her lap.

"Hey guys, what's up" Jade said.

"U-um Jade, listen" Tails stammers again.

"Tails?"

"If you had the chance to be Sonic's sister. Would you take it?"

"you mean as adopted?" Jade asks.

"Yes."

"Well. I. If I DID have a chance, I would take it. Why?"

"W-well....that chance has become a reality." Tails said.

Jade's stomach drops. She could of sworn she feels herself going pale.

"Wh-what are you saying Tails" Jade said.

"W-well, remember I took some of your blood, I did a test and....You have a bit of Sonic's DNA in your blood."

Jade's eyes widen. She freezes in place. Cream gives a small gasp. Cheese stirs from his sleeps and sits up. Rubbing his eyes.

"S-so, S-Sonic is my....Adopted brother then....."

"Yeah."

"W-wow, i-I'm sorry, but it's still sinking in" Jade mumbles.

Sonic and Tails looks at each other. Cream looks at Jade. The female hedgehog rubs her head. Until she smiles.

"Ok. I'm done freaking out now." Jade said.

"Well, that was quick." Sonic said.

Tails and Cream nods in agreement. Silence fell upon the four, until they laughed, unaware of another presence.

"So, the female is related to him." a voice spoke, the same voice from Jade's dream.

Silence fell for a few minutes. Then the figure chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. Her and Sonic will still be useful to me." the figure said.

A soft laughter came from the figure, before disappearing in a black mist.

OxOxOxOx

**Things heat up as it is now discovered that Jade is Sonic the hedgehog adopted sister through blood. How will the gang take the news? What does the mysterious person have planned for Sonic and Jade? Find out next time!**

**Please read and review. **


	12. Unwanted Visit and Kidnap Victim

Sonic Characters © Sega.

Jade and Anna © NintendoSegaFan.

Chapter 12- Unwanted Visit and Kidnap Victim.

OxOxOxOx

**Tails workshop.**

It was a quiet evening in the workshop, Anna is currently fast asleep on the sofa. Tails in his garage working on his Tornado. While on the roof sits Sonic, Jade at the moment is in her room, getting over the shock.

_'How did this happen' _Jade thought.

Jade sighs and lies down. She feels her eyelids getting heave. Soon she falls asleep.

OxOxOxOx

Anna's eyes flutter open as the sun shines onto her eyes. She grunts as she sits up, Anna stretches. Before stopping. She walks to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she comes out from the bathroom, she's wearing black track suit bottoms. White t-shirt and pink socks, not far from her are black trainers. She flops back on the sofa.

"Morning" A tiring voice mumbles.

Anna looks to see Jade standing at the door. She is wearing a blue t-shirt which stops halfway down the stomach. Red skirt and, on her feet are yellow shoes with white stripe going down. Anna can tell she wasn't awake.

"Morning Jade, sleep well?" Anna said.

Jade nods, luckily she hasn't being having nightmares for a week now. Jade is happy about that.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking" Jade replies.

Anna nods herself. Jade looks around.

"Where is everyone?" Jade asks.

"Oh that. Tails needed new parts for his plane. And Sonic. I have no idea" Anna said

Jade shrugs it off before walking to the kitchen. She grabs a glass and starts to pour orange juice into the glass. She sits on a armchair and starts to drink the juice. A knock was heard at the door, Anna gets up from her seat and walks to the door. Once the door open, her eyes widen. Standing at the door is a male at least the age 18, he has pale skin. Black hair and brown eyes. A white t-shirt on, jeans and white trainers. He gives a soft laugh.

"Hello Anna. Thought you could escape?" The boy said.

Anna walks backwards, Jade looks at her with confusion.

"You alright?" Jade asks.

Anna doesn't say anything, she gives a squeal of pain as the boy grabs her wrist roughly. Which fortunately get's Jade attention immediately, she gets up from her seat. Puts the glass on the worktop and walks over to the two.

"You! Let her go!" Jade snarls.

"Ha! What can you do!? Freak!" he sneers.

Anna gulps. Jade eye twitches in anger as she can feel her anger bubbling up like a volcano would, a growl of anger escape Jade's throat. In a swift second, Jade punches the boy in the gut. He howls in pain.

"You. Bitch!" He snarls.

Soon a smirk appears on his face. Jade looks at him with confusion. Little do the girl's know, he pressed a button on his watch.

"Your in trouble now." He sneers.

Within seconds. Men in black suits appear and surrounds the girls. Anna gasps while Jade growls and gets in front of Anna.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jade asks.

"That's none of your business girly. Hand over the one behind you." one of the men said.

"In your dreams pal!" Jade replies angrily.

"We tried to be nice. I suppose we have no choice then."

Jade looks at him with confusion. The man snaps his fingers, Jade growls and gets ready. But to only feel pain in her shoulder. She stands in one place for a second, before something warm flow down her left shoulder. It suddenly hit her that one of the men had shot her shoulder. She growls and holds her shoulder.

"Jade!"

Jade looks to see who fired the shot. It turns out the one who grabbed Anna's wrist was the one who fired the shot.

"You. Bastard." Jade said in pain.

The teen smirks, Anna feels two hands on her shoulders. She gives a small gasp, the two men then put their hands under her shoulders and picked her up. She screams as the men carry her away. Jade falls onto her knees in pain as she loses more blood. Jade then hears propellers as the helicopter leaves. Jade stands up and starts to head towards G.U.N's base, as she runs. She sways as she loses more blood.

OxOxOxOx

**G.U.N's Base**

Jade eventually makes it to the base. She runs in, she feels her vision getting blurry. She stops in front of a room. Her ears twitch slightly as she can hear voices. She opens the door slightly, as she does so. She sees Shadow and Rouge. She opens the door fully, catching the two and the commander's attention.

"Jade what's wro." Rouge trails off as she sees her left shoulder. She gasps.

Jade takes a couple of steps the pain then becomes too much as she collapses. Shadow catches her before she hits the ground.

"A-Anna, t-taken."

"Taken by who?" The commander asks.

"M-men in b-black suits."

Silence fell in the room, then it came to Rouge.

"Sir. Looks like organization Z strikes."

The commander nods. He looks to Jade who has now fainted from the loss of blood and the pain.

"Right, we need to find their base. And your friend needs medical attention now." The commander said.

Rouge nods. She looks to Shadow who has now picked Jade up and holding her bridal style.

"Shadow. Take her to the hospital, then go and find Sonic and Tails. Explain to them where Jade and Anna is." Rouge said.

Shadow nods and runs off, carrying Jade in his arms. To the hospital.

OxOxOxOx

Things take a turn as Anna is kidnapped. Who is 'Organization Z'? What did they want with Anna? Will Jade survive? Find out next time!

Please read and review.


	13. Base Found and Promise

Sonic characters © Sega.

Jade and Anna © NintendoSegaFan.

OxOxOxOx

Chapter 13- Base Found and Promise.

**Tails Workshop.**

Tails arrives at the workshop. To only be surprised to see it empty. He looks around.

"Anna? Jade?" Tails calls.

Tails puts the parts on the floor. He looks in every room. Once he does that, Tails comes out to only be met by Shadow.

"Shadow, where's Anna and Jade?" Tails asks.

Shadow narrows his eyes, Tails looks at him with confusion.

"Shadow?"

"Anna was kidnapped by a group known as Organization Z." Shadow replies.

Tails eyes widen with shock.

"What about Jade?"

Shadow falls silent before looking to the ground.

"She's in the hospital."

"What!? Why?"

Shadow then looks up to the two tailed fox, Tails could see the anger in his eyes.

"She was shot. One of the members shot her in the shoulder."Shadow finally replies.

Tails eyes widen, he looks at Shadow disbelieved. Shadow looks at Tails, he could tell Shadow wasn't joking around.

"Go and find Sonic, I'm off to the hospital." Shadow said.

Tails nods and rushes out the door. Shadow watches the two tailed fox leave, he narrows his eyes.

OxOxOxOx

Sonic grins as he enjoys the breeze. He crosses his arms and looks around, as he stands on one of the roofs.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looks up to see Tails coming towards him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Tails lands, catching his breath, Sonic looks at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"S-sonic, we need to get to the hospital now!" Tails said.

"What? Why?" Sonic asks.

"I-it's Jade." Tails stammers.

Soon Sonic's confusion comes to concern.

"What about her?" Sonic asks.

"...She was shot." Tails replied looking down,

Sonic's eyes widen. He didn't want to hear what Tails just told him.

"What! How!? Who shot her!?" Sonic asks, his anger bubbling up inside him.

"I-i don't know. Shadow told me she was shot." Tails stammers again.

In a dash, Sonic runs off the roof and onto the road, not far behind is Tails.

OxOxOxOx

**Hospital**

Inside the hospital we can see Shadow and Jade, Shadow looks out the window, lying on the bed is Jade with a oxygen mask on her face and wires around her. Shadow gives a silent growl. Soon a door Is heard open, Shadow turns to see Sonic and Tails at the door. Sonic walks over to Jade, horrified to see her like this.

"....Who did this?" Sonic asks quietly.

Shadow turns to face Sonic.

"A group known as organization Z, Anna was kidnapped by this group not long ago. One of the members shot Jade in the shoulder.

Soon Shadow's communicator goes off, he answers it.

"_Shadow! I've found the base!_" Rouge voice called from the other line.

"Good, I'm on my way."

Shadow was about to leave when he felt a hand on his.

"Sh-Shadow."

Shadow turns to see Jade awake. He turns to face the girl fully. He sees tears go down her cheeks.

"Please, bring Anna back safe." Jade said.

Shadow falls silent, the way she said it brought more memories. He closes his eyes for a second then opens them.

"I promise you Jade, she'll come back safe, I'll make sure she does." Shadow replies.

Jade gives a weak, soft smile, Shadow then let go of her hand.

"Thank you, Shadow" Jade whispers, but Shadow heard it.

Shadow continues towards the door, he looks at Jade once more to see she had fallen asleep. Tails was on the left side of the bed on a chair while Sonic was on the right, also on a chair, holding her hand.

_'I promise you Jade, they will pay for what they done. I'll make sure your happy' _Shadow thought.

Shadow continues down the corridor towards the exit.

OxOxOxOx

**The base has been found thanks to Rouge, Can the heroes get to the base before Anna is harmed? Find out next time!**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
